With the rapid development of mobile communications technologies, a terminal product has increasingly diverse and complex functions, which imposes harsher and stricter requirements on a terminal antenna. A terminal product also has increasingly higher integration, and second generation telecommunications technology (2G), third generation telecommunications technology (3G), and the like are almost needed to simultaneously exist in a same type of product, which requires the antenna to cover all needed frequency bands.
At present, a common printed circuit board antenna is a conductive pattern formed on the printed circuit board, and implements a high-frequency and low-frequency double resonance by adding a matching circuit. FIG. 1 shows a schematic structural diagram of a printed circuit board antenna in the prior art, and the printed circuit board antenna includes a feeding part 11 and a low-frequency coupling radiator 12. The low-frequency coupling radiator 12 replaces the matching circuit to implement expansion of a low frequency, and contacts with a printed circuit board 10 by using a grounding point 120 in a grounding manner; and the feeding part 11 includes a feeding point 110, and electrically connects to a radio frequency circuit on the printed circuit board 10 by using the feeding point 110.
Although the foregoing printed circuit board antenna structure resolves a problem that a low frequency needs to be implemented by using a matching circuit and that low-frequency bandwidth is narrow, when high-frequency bandwidth is relatively wide, there are still some difficulties in improving efficiency.